


THREE I LOVE YOUS

by MorphoFan



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Will eventually be three chapters, exploring the sexual relationship between The Monarch, Henchman 21, and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch.





	THREE I LOVE YOUS

THREE I LOVE YOUS

 

Monarch turned off the tap on the huge, claw-foot tub in the master bathroom, then slid backwards between Twenty-One's drawn-up knees, and carefully lay back against the big man's chest. The warm, relaxing, lavender-scented water lapped around their bodies, steam softly rising, creating a hot, misty haze in the room. 

His devoted protector's big hands came up, and the strong, muscular arms enfolded his slim form, resting over his belly and chest, holding him snug against the larger man.

Feeling a bit restrained, Monarch instinctively tensed a bit, and he felt the man behind him chuckle gently, the broad chest against his back rumbling like gentle thunder.

"Dude, relax," the long-haired man said, "We agreed that I'm the boss tonight."

The red-haired man nodded a little, and tried his best to let his guard down, to let go, to allow someone else to be in control. He swallowed hard, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Don't be nervous," Twenty-One's voice murmured against his ear, "You know I would never hurt you."

His rough, working-man's hands picked up the soap and lathered it, and then slowly moved to slide over Monarch's chest and stomach. The soap made the great paw-like extremities glide slickly across his sensitive flesh, leaving trails of bubbles on his pale skin.

"I only want to make you feel good, buddy."

His hands moved up and down, caressing the flat planes of abdominal muscle, making them quiver and tremble in response. The strong, calloused fingertips traced little circles over his pectorals, circling his nipples, drawing in closer and closer to the small, sensitized nubs with each pass.

The henchman's left arm slid around Monarch's slender waist and held him in place, giving his right hand freedom to explore the sensitive, responsive, beautiful details of his torso.

The rough fingertips softly circled Monarch's right nipple, teasing the smooth, dusky areola with its pebbly surface, and its scattering of scarlet hairs. The tender little nub tightened and hardened, becoming erect and more sensitive. 

Monarch moaned as Twenty-One's strong fingertips lightly pinched the little point of flesh, rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

"Does that feel good?" came the low, rumbling voice, lips brushing Monarch's neck, just below his ear.

He couldn't find his voice, so he just nodded a little.

The hand drifted lightly across his breastbone, pausing for the fingertips to skim lightly up and down his sternum for a few moments, raking through the sparse hair, before zeroing in on his other nipple. 

The second sensual hotspot was given the same share of reverent attention as its twin, hard fingertips gliding delicately over his areola, drawing in more tightly, circling and circling, closer and closer, until the pert, rigid little bud itself was caressed and tickled.

Monarch had taken to breathing in hard through his nose, and out through his mouth, as if he were in labor. It was partly so he would remember to breathe at all, and partly to keep control over himself, so he wouldn't climax before either he or his partner were ready.

Twenty-One's right hand came up then, his knuckles laying against Monarch's right cheek, gently turning his head to the side. The super-villain allowed himself to be guided, not really understanding, until his henchman's lips found his earlobe, and began kissing it. 

"Oh my god...," the slim man moaned, leaning back into the kisses. 

As his earlobe and side of his neck were worshipped by Gary's talented lips and tongue, the big man lathered his hands again, and brought both up to caress Monarch's neck. The firm touch started at his hairline, then spidered softly downward, easing the tension out of the muscles, nails softly scratching over the column of his throat, then up to trail over his sharp jaw.

"Give me your hands," the soft, commanding voice said into Monarch's ear.

He obediently lifted his hands out of the water, and his wrists were seized, and gently pulled upward. Monarch allowed his elbows to be bent, clasping his hands behind Gary's head, snuggling his own head back into the crook of the big man's neck.

Another quick lathering of the hands, and Twenty-One rested them on Monarch's pale, bony shoulders, massaging them, then moving downward over his chest, then outward to his armpits.

He stiffed slightly as his bodyguard's hands drew near to that most ticklish region, but aside from briefly ruffling the sparse thatches of red hair there, the hands only lingered at his underarms for a moment, before continuing downward.

The rough, soap-slicked palms glided over his ribcage, the touch just firm enough not to be ticklish. Then lower still, over the taut, broad muscles of his sides, and then even lower, to rest at the edges of his belly.

Twenty-One stiffened his hands into claws and raked them slowly up and down Monarch's belly, leaving tracks in the layer of soapy bubbles that covered his skin. 

Monarch was pressed back against the younger man, his chest heaving slightly at the sensations. His long fingers wove themselves into his henchman's hair, as if trying to anchor himself.

The sudsy fingers crept inward, drawing circles around his belly button, closing in on the sensitive little divot. Monarch arched his back, stretching the skin of his belly under the attentive fingers. As before, his partner kept his touch firm enough not to tickle.

Hands drifting lower, Twenty-One traced the pad of his middle finger delicately around the little hollow of Monarch's navel, brushing over the rim, then slipping inside to probe the soft, exquisitely-sensitive little folds.

The red-haired man was panting now, his eyes closed, sweat beading on his upper lip and brow as the blood rushed through his body, burning him from within, every touch of his talented partner making his body react, like a skilled musician coaxing beauty from his chosen instrument. 

Monarch's body was the instrument, and Twenty-One was the prodigious Maestro who urged it to sing.

The big hand drifted lower, following the sparse scribble of reddish hair the trailed from Monarch's navel to spread into the crimson thatch between his pale legs. Gary's fingers softly carded through the kinky curls at the base of the super-villain's cock, taking care not to touch that pulsating, throbbing, engorged and eager organ... at least not yet.

Instead he moved his hand to the junction between Monarch's thigh and groin, and lightly fingered the taut, sensitive skin there. He followed suit with the opposite thigh. 

Monarch was moaning now, so deeply and desperately that it sounded almost like sobs. Every so often, his hips gave a reflex-like twitch as he tried to get Twenty-One to touch his cock.

"Can you hear me?" Twenty-One asked, ruffling the red hair of Monarch's groin, still refusing to touch the twitching, bobbing member at the center.

"Y-yes...," Monarch whimpered, "Please, Twenty-One... do it...."

"Soon," the big man said, reaching his other hand to softly caress his partner's tummy, spider-like fingers crawling leisurely back and forth across that oh, so sensitive belly-button and the sensitized skin surrounding it.

"Please!" Monarch sobbed, thrusting his hips against his partner's hand, desperate to increase the friction.

"There's something I need you to know about me," the henchman murmured, kissing Monarch's pale, sweaty neck, "A secret."

"Anything... just please... let me finish...."

"OK, boss-man," the bodyguard said, smiling in satisfaction at the power he had over his leader.

His rough fingers circled the base of Monarch's cock, his other hand still fondling his hard, flat, soapy stomach, making the muscles there flutter and dance.

"Are you ready to learn my secret?" 

Monarch was weeping with need, and could only nod, grunting in affirmation.

Gary leaned close enough to brush his lips over his boss's ear, closed his eyes, and whispered...

"I love you."

And with that, he wrapped his thick fingers around Monarch's cock, and slowly slid them from the root to the tip, brushing his thumb over the rosy crown, glossy with pre-cum.

"NNNGH!" Monarch moaned, arching his neck back, gripping the edges of the claw-foot tub with both hands.

The long-haired man smiled, and repeated the motion a few times, gliding his hand softly up and down his boss's hard shaft, putting extra pressure on the sensitive underside, just below the head.

The super-villain had been so close to his climax, that it only took mere seconds to bring him over the edge. 

"AAAAAHH!" the slender man wailed, gasping as he orgasmed in his henchman's rough hand, copious streams of cum jetting the length of the bathtub, to land in cloudy trails in the cooling water.

"GARY!" Monarch wailed as he spent himself to the last drop, and all at once, his body went limp to flop against his bodyguard's broad, muscled chest.

"Monarch?" the big man murmured quietly, shaking the super-villain gently by the shoulder. "Monarch?!"

There was no response, and no signs of life.

Twenty-One quickly sat up and tilted the insensate man back so he could see Monarch's face. He slapped lightly at the pale cheeks, his heart starting to pound with worry.

"Monarch! Hey!"

Finally, the slim man moaned faintly, and reached up to touch his henchman's face. 

"Damn dude," Gary breathed a sigh of relief, "You scared me!"

The older man mumbled an incoherent reply, and his bodyguard leaned closer to his face, turning his head to place his ear near the pale man's lips.

"What was that?" he inquired.

"Thank you."

Giving a fond chuckle, Twenty-One snagged the chain of the tub stopper with his toes and pulled it out, letting the water drain. He slid out from under his still-limp boss and climbed out of the tub.

Gently, lovingly, he gathered Monarch up in his arms and got to his feet, turning to move through the bathroom door into the master bedroom. The super-villain wrapped his arms around Gary's neck and nestled against him, half-asleep.

"Thank you," the slim man breathed again, reaching up to kiss his best friend's unshaven cheek, "It's never felt like that, before."

"You let someone else take control, for once," Gary said softly, holding the older man tightly to him, kissing the top of his head, nuzzling the damp, red hair.

"Never thought letting someone else control me could be so liberating," Monarch quipped as his henchman tenderly eased him down on the bed and drew the covers over him.

"I take it you enjoyed it?"

"You nearly handied me into a coma, dude," the red-haired man murmured sleepily, shifting over as his chuckling bodyguard slid under the covers next to him.

"Well, I'll take it as a compliment," Gary said quietly, pulling the older man into his arms and snuggling down into the bed with him.

"My wife coming home tomorrow?" the super-villain asked with a sleepy yawn.

"Yep," Gary replied, kissing the top of the older man's head, "She's going to be so excited for you."

"Do you think you can make her feel like you made me feel tonight?" Monarch asked, slurring his words as sleep began to overtake his spent body.

"I can try," Gary replied, pulling back a little and smiling down at the beloved face pressed against his chest.

"Good."

A few minutes passed, both men were sound asleep. 

THE END


End file.
